1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel assembly, and more particularly to a front wheel assembly for a skate vehicle. The front wheel assembly makes the skate vehicle turn when the skate vehicle is inclined to the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional skate vehicle such as a scooter in accordance with the prior art comprises a four-bar linkage including two suspension levers with a front wheel attached to each suspension lever. The four-bar linkage and the scooter are formed at an angle offset from vertical. By such a manner, the four-bar linkage can cause a horizontal distributed force to push the two suspension levers and turn when the scooter is inclined relative to the ground.
However, conventional scooters do not provide a restitution device to the linkages to help a rider return the scooter to horizontal when a turn is complete. Furthermore, the torque force of the scooter during a turn is all loaded on the pivot pins that connect the four linkages. This stress will shorten the useful life of the pivot pins.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional skate vehicle.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved a front wheel assembly for a skate vehicle. The front wheel assembly for a skate vehicle includes a casing mounted at a corner of an L-shaped frame of the skate vehicle and forming an acute angle with a horizontal portion of the main frame. The casing has a top and a bottom. Two through holes are defined in the bottom of the casing. A shaft rotatably extends through the through hole in the casing and has a first and a second end. A drive gear is secured on the first end of the shaft, and a block with a through hole defined to securely receive the shaft is secured near the second end of the shaft. One end of an axle is secured on the block, and a wheel is mounted on the other end of the axle. A middle gear is pivotally mounted in the casing between and engaged to two drive gears. The front wheel assembly makes the skate vehicle turn when the skate vehicle is leaned.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.